¡Que Kurapika tiene novia!
by Tenshibara
Summary: Leorio vio a Kurapika con una chica, cosa que lo preocupa ya que él no suele estar con muchachas y mucho menos actuar de una manera tan extraña; le cuenta a Gon y Killua acerca de lo que sus ojos presenciaron y llegan a la conclusión de que, para saber la verdad, deberán seguir a Kurapika cuando cite a la joven, sin imaginarse la serie de extraños sucesos que ocurrirán.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Yoshihiro Togashi, a excepción del personaje que agregué para darle sentido a la trama.

**Avistamiento x Decisión x Comienzo de la Persecución**

Empezaba a frustrarse de tan solo ver cómo recorría la estancia una y otra vez, comenzaba a creer que dañaría el suelo por el que caminaba y qué decir de sus suelas, se desgastarían a ese paso. Giró su vista para ver a su amigo quien no hacía más que seguir con la mirada al hombre, hizo un gesto con su boca y se animó a hablar.

-Leorio, ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó, estaba preocupado, lo pudo notar tan solo escuchar su voz.

-¡Sí!- Afirmó con fuerza, dándole un golpe a la palma de su mano con su puño derecho.

-Bien, ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?- Dijo Killua con desinterés, solo por cortesía.

-Es Kurapika- Bajó su tono de voz bastante.

-¿Kurapika?- Pronunciaron los dos niños sin poderse creer que el más maduro de los cuatro tuviera angustiado al mayor.

-El mismo- Asintió con la cabeza, poniendo cara de que el joven se hallaba en serios problemas, cosa que inquietó a Gon lo suficiente como para poner atención a cada una de las palabras de su amigo.

-Y… ¿Qué hizo?- Se atrevió a cuestionar Killua al notar que nadie hablaba y el aire se tornaba pesado.

-Bueno, estaba yo caminando por ahí…- Empezó a decir Leorio.

-Seguro acosando a otra chica- Se burló Killua, sonriendo al ver la mirada que le lanzó.

-¿Entonces?- Apresuró Gon, esperando que no hubiese otra interrupción, porque sabía que el hombre tenía una paciencia milimétrica.

-Como iba diciendo antes de que cierta personita me interrumpiera- Asesinó con la mirada al niño quien lo ignoró monumentalmente- Estaba caminando por una plaza, buscando algunos libros de medicina- Enfatizó, dirigiéndose al de cabello blanco- Y, a lo lejos, vi a Kurapika con una chica muy hermosa- Dibujó la figura de la muchacha con sus manos.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de extraño?- Preguntó Gon con la inocencia que lo caracterizaba- Puede ser una amiga- Agregó, quitándole importancia al tema.

-No solo estaba con una amiga, mi amigo- Aseguró, bastante convencido- Sino que parecía disfrutar mucho de su compañía, ya sabes, andaban muy juntos y él parecía que la pasaba bien. Raro, ¿No creen?- Terminó de decir bastante serio.

-Pues, bien por él. Empezaba a creer que le tiraba al otro bando- Se encogió de hombros Killua, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, a diferencia de su amigo.

-Me alegro mucho por Kurapika- Exclamó Gon con alegría, pensando que su amigo había conseguido, por fin, a alguien importante para él con quien compartía muchas cosas en común.

-No puedo creer que se lo tomen tan a la ligera- Leorio sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿No les parece sospechoso que no nos la haya presentado? Siento como si no confiara en nosotros- Soltó al aire, haciendo molestar un poco a Gon.

-¡Claro que sí confía!- Refutó, arrugando el entrecejo.

-Bueno…- Interrumpió Killua, pensativo- Ahora que lo pienso, ella se podría tratar de una asesina, o alguien que no tiene buenas intenciones con él. Hay que ser realistas, si yo fuese una chica, en el muchacho que menos me fijaría es en Kurapika- Opinó. Debía admitirlo, solo quería que se pusieran un poco alterados para salir de la rutina, de buscar información para encontrar a Ging, de pulir sus habilidades y de todo ello. Sí, tenían que divertirse un poco de vez en cuando y qué mejor momento que ese usando esa excusa.

-No lo había visto desde ese punto…- Articuló Leorio meditabundo, mientras una sensación de angustia genuina le nublaba la mente.

-Es cierto- Apoyó Gon- Tal vez Kurapika esté en peligro…

-¿Quién está en peligro?- Inquirió el aludido quien, por suerte, no había escuchado su nombre al entrar a la habitación con la llave que disponía.

Los tres se miraron sin saber qué decir, sería poco sutil preguntarle de golpe quién era aquella persona con la que andaba. Y el primero en hablar fue Gon, inventando una muy compleja explicación sobre una especie, que lo más probable era que se había inventado, que se hallaba en peligro de extinción, siendo apoyado por Leorio y Killua. Entonces, cuando creyeron que lo habían convencido.

-Nunca he escuchado tal cosa- Expresó el rubio, empezando a creer que le estaban mintiendo.

-¡Es que!- Saltó Killua, sorprendiendo a todos, pondría a prueba su habilidad para mentir ante la mirada suspicaz del Kuruta- Es que esa especie vive solo en Isla Ballena en una remota cueva de la misma…- Explicó, soltando el aire al ver el cambio en las facciones del muchacho.

-Ya veo, es una lástima que otra especie se vea presa de la extinción- Dijo con verdadera pena, tal vez recordaba la masacre de su clan.

Kurapika tomó las cosas que solía usar cuando se bañaba, poniendo a calentar el agua, desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño. Sus tres amigos soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo, un poco más relajados.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Gon estaba más que dispuesto a planear algo para ayudar a su amigo.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es seguirlo- Respondió Leorio sin ponerse mucho a pensar en el asunto, cosa que sí hacía Killua quien no tardó en refutar la idea del mayor.

-Tenemos que tener en cuenta que Kurapika no es ningún tonto, puede que logre captar nuestro nen y nos considere una amenaza, en caso de que esté siendo controlado, o empiece a escapar porque no quiere que nos metamos en sus asuntos- Razonó el niño, sacando algunas hipótesis sobre lo que podía ocurrir.

-Tienes razón, Killua- Apoyó Gon con cierto optimismo al ver que ponían cartas en el asunto- ¿Y si le decimos si lo podemos acompañar?

Ambos se quedaron mirándolo con incredulidad, al notar que iba en serio, suspiraron casi que sincronizados.

-De veras que tu mente es bastante simple, Gon- Negó con la cabeza Killua, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gon, si en serio es su novia, jamás querría que en su cita con ella, estemos los tres- Explicó Leorio dándose aires de saber mucho sobre el tema.

-Supongo que lo dices por experiencia propia- Molestó Killua mientras Gon recapacitaba sobre lo dicho, recordando las citas que él ya había tenido y la manera en la que fueron llevadas.

-Entiendo- Sonrió Gon con ganas- Creo que atenerse al plan inicial de Leorio puede ser lo mejor.

-Yo creo que deberíamos preguntarle directamente, es decir, con un poco de presión psicológica, le sacaríamos la verdad rápidamente y, en caso de que haya sido manipulado suponiendo que su nen es de tipo controlador, podríamos saber si él siente algo por ella basándonos en cómo actúa. No creo que él sea muy extrovertido en cuanto a un tema íntimo como este…- Propuso Killua, inventándose toda una teoría para entretenerse un rato.

-Escuchando lo que ha dicho Killua- Empezó Leorio- Yo opino que lo mejor sería buscar información sobre la chica y en las posesiones de Kurapika para saber si…

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo sobre buscar en mis cosas?- Se escuchó la voz de Kurapika, bastante amenazadora, a decir verdad.

-Na- nada, Kurapika- Negó Leorio sintiéndose intimidado ante esos orbes azules.

-Más te vale- Advirtió el joven mostrando su puño- Ahora, si no les importa, me sentaré aquí a leer, pueden continuar con su charla- Sacó un libro de su equipaje y se sentó en una de las sillas, concentrándose totalmente en cada palabra de su amena lectura.

-Entonces, Leorio, ¿Estás seguro de tu proposición?- Inquirió Killua, riéndose para sus adentros de tan solo recordar la cara de miedo genuino en cuanto escuchó la voz del rubio.

-Sí, creo que es buena idea- Asintió con la cabeza, preparándose mentalmente para las consecuencias que acarrearían sus actos.

-Creo que será bueno si lo decidimos con un juego- Mencionó el niño de cabello blanco, pensativo, no se le ocurría nada.

-Tratemos con piedra, papel y tijera- Exclamó Gon con emoción- Quien acumule cuatro puntos, será a quien debamos obedecer y quien pierda tres veces sale del juego- Explicó las bases del juego.

-Por mí está bien- Sonrió Killua, girándose al mayor- Espero que no te ocurra lo mismo que en la prueba de cazador, Leorio- Le hizo acuerdo de lo terrible que lo había pasado en esa etapa, tenía sus razones, esa mujer era demasiado buena hurgando en la mente de las personas.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo- Apoyó Leorio, no se dejaría vencer por esos niños, sería pan comido.

Kurapika empezaba a perder la paciencia por el ruido que hacían sus compañeros, ¿Es que acaso no tenían un poco de delicadeza como para notar que lo estaban molestando? Empezaba a creer que su idea de decirles que iba a leer no sirvió, no captaron su indirecta de que quería que hicieran un poco de silencio, pero no, se empeñaban en sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Vamos chicos, denme una oportunidad más- Rogó Leorio quien ya había perdido, mientras que Gon tenía dos ganados y dos perdidos y Killua tres ganados y ninguno perdido.

-Las reglas son las reglas, Leorio, lo siento- Le sonrió Gon, preparado para darle pelea a Killua.

-Bien, Gon, prepárate para la derrota- Pronunció el Zaoldyeck bastante seguro de sí mismo, solo bastaba con ganarle un vez.

-¡No te dejaré ganar!- Infló las mejillas, mientras sus ojos demostraban una ferviente confianza.

Con esas palabras, ambos agitaron sus puños tres veces en el aire y sacaron su "arma". Gon sacó papel y Killua piedra, sumándole un punto al primero, poniendo los marcadores iguales.

-¡Rayos!- Se quejó Killua mientras miraba los marrones orbes decididos de su amigo, bastante contento por su victoria. Entonces, una idea cruzó su cabeza, utilizaría la misma técnica que Leroute había empleado en la prueba, solo la modificaría un poco para que Gon no se diese cuenta- Sacaré piedra, Gon- Informó. Sí, seguro caería, lo que haría era que él, confiando en que no sacaría piedra por lo que había visto en el examen sino tijera, usaría piedra, por lo tanto, Killua sacaría papel; era un plan perfecto.

Gon se vio en una situación bastante apretada, no sabía qué hacer, podía esperar de todo por parte de su amigo. Sin haber tomado una decisión previa, empezaron el juego y, basándose en una corazonada, sacó tijera, en un gesto desesperado cerró los ojos.

-¡¿Eh?!- Gritó Killua alarmado, no podía creer que Gon hubiese estado un paso más adelante que él, lo había subestimado.

Kurapika perdió la poca paciencia con la que contaba. Cerró el libro de golpe y se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse de ese sitio. Y, ya que lo recordaba, iría a verla, tal vez así podría olvidar su creciente enojo.

-Voy a salir- Anunció, dándoles la espalda.

-¿A dónde, Kurapika?- Preguntó Gon, creyendo que le diría algo.

Leorio, Gon y Killua se acercaron al rubio quien estaba ya con un pie afuera de la habitación.

-Voy a verme con alguien- Respondió, esperando satisfacer la duda del niño.

-¿Con quién?- Esta vez fue Killua el que lo miró con sus grandes orbes azules, dubitativo.

Kurapika curvó un poco los labios y se llevó su dedo índice a los mismos, enigmáticamente, y, con ello, se alejó a paso lento. Sus amigos no podían ser más obvios, le agradaba que se preocuparan por él, pero estaban siendo un poco paranoicos.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Apenas pudo pronunciar Killua, sin poder creer los que sus ojos habían visto.

-Ya lo perdimos, está enamorado- Leorio llevó su mano a su rostro, recostándose en la pared, dramático.

-Todavía debemos asegurarnos de que su novia no sea un peligro- Habló Gon, asomado por la puerta, asumiendo que por la actitud de Kurapika, se trataba de su novia- Usemos zetsu para que no note nuestras presencias- Planeó, tomando bastante en serio su papel de líder.

-Me cuesta un poco todavía- Empezó a decir Leorio y sonrió- Pero podré manejarlo, no se preocupen por mí- Aseguró con una mirada que inspiraba confianza.

Así los tres hicieron desaparecer su presencia casi en su totalidad y partieron en búsqueda de su amigo y la chica que supuestamente era su novia, sin imaginarse todo lo que les ocurriría.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Yoshihiro Togashi, a excepción del personaje que agregué para darle sentido a la trama.

**Separación x Leorio x Descubrimiento**

Allí estaban ellos, intentando ser buenos amigos mientras que no sabían que se metían en asuntos que no les competía mucho que digamos. Habían decidido separarse para cubrir más terreno. Leorio estaba por el este, Killua por el oeste y Gon iba detrás de Kurapika quien aún no se encontraba con su amiga o novia o lo que fuese.

-Está buscando a alguien- Comunicó Killua, mientras se camuflaba entre un arbusto al ver que el joven había girado a ver en su dirección.

-Síguelo lo más cerca posible- Ordenó Gon, aguzando la mirada desde una casa abandonada, Killua era el más cercano al rubio.

-No creo que sea lo mejor- Susurró el de blanco cabello- Pero, órdenes son órdenes- Se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a acatar el mandato.

Ya sabía que si se daba cuenta de su presencia lo notaría en sus gestos, un gesto que todos los humanos tenían al presentir que eran perseguidos. Pero eso no lo agobiaba, después de todo, no era ninguno de la araña como para que lo fuese a matar, simplemente debía dar una excusa que no sabía muy bien cuál iba a ser.

Kurapika contestó su teléfono al sentirlo vibrar.

-Sí. Estoy esperándote. ¡¿Cómo que dónde?! Donde siempre, cerca de la plaza. Sí sé que hay muchas, es en la que siempre nos reunimos. En serio tu memoria es pésima- Negó con la cabeza, exaltado- Te veo en el parque que acaban de abrir- Un ligero tic apareció en su ceja al escuchar la respuesta de la otra persona- ¡No sé! Arréglatelas para conseguirlo tú, te estaré esperando allí hasta el atardecer. Si no llegas, no te pagaré NADA. Sí, sí sé que estoy algo urgido pero puedo buscar a otra persona que me ayude con ello- Y con esas palabras, colgó, bastante exasperado, no podía creer que ese día todo el mundo se hubiese esmerado tanto para sacarlo de quicio.

Killua tenía las mejillas encendidas, sabía que su amigo era ya casi un joven adulto pero no creía que cayera tan bajo como para pagarle a alguien que ayudase a calmar sus hormonas. Se quedó pensativo, sin darse cuenta de que se empezaba a alejar.

Gon vio la escena desde su posición, pero al ver que no hubo movimiento por parte de su compañero, decidió salir para no perderle el rastro, pero la puerta estaba trancada y, por mucho que tiró de ella, no se abrió. Intentando mantener la calma, llamó a Killua quien al sentir la vibración del aparato, despertó de su trance y contestó.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Killua?- Cuestionó, asomado por la ventana.

-Se quedó en ver con alguien en el parque que acaban de abrir- Se limitó a decir, la otra información le parecía innecesaria y algo subida de tono como para que Gon la escuchase, además de que no era certera.

-¿Y por qué no lo seguiste?- Reclamó, le parecía ciertamente raro que no lo hubiera hecho.

-Es que me distraje- Se excusó.

-Bueno, voy a ver si Leorio aún le sigue la pista- Informó con decisión.

-¿Y tú no lo estás siguiendo?- La voz de Killua parecía una reprimenda.

-Me quedé encerrado, parece que las paredes de la casa están cubiertas con Nen y me va a ser un poco difícil romperlas- Explicó con una risita.

-Voy a ayudarte- Y con esas palabras, colgó el teléfono, empezando a caminar en dirección a donde se hallaba Gon.

Leorio seguía a Kurapika algo alejado, pero no le quitaba el ojo de encima, seguía cada uno de sus pasos. El tono que tenía para su celular sonó con estruendo, cosa que hizo que unas cuantas aves volaran del tejado donde se hallaban, asustadas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gon?

-Killua perdió el rastro de Kurapika y yo estoy atrapado en una casa, Killua va a venir a ayudarme- Explicó la situación en la que se hallaban- Así que todo te lo dejamos a ti por los momentos- Gon no había dicho eso con la intención de presionarlo, pero fue en vano.

-Ok, déjenmelo a mí- Dijo tratando de sonar bastante convincente, se sentía algo preocupado de no poder seguirle el rastro al joven sin que se diera cuenta, pero si unos niños podían, él también podría.

Y, con eso en mente, partió en búsqueda de la verdad y la justicia, bueno solo la verdad, en serio tenía ganas de saber en qué estaba metido Kurapika. Gon confiaba plenamente en su amigo, así que lo dejó todo en las manos de él.

Kurapika se detuvo frente a una tienda de libros, llevando su mano a la barbilla, examinó todos los libros de la vitrina hasta que uno lo convenció de entrar. Leorio sabía que el muchacho se tardaba lo suficiente en una librería como para darle tiempo de irse a comprar un disfraz. Se fue corriendo a una tienda de variedades en la esquina siguiente. Mientras que el vendedor, un hombre amable y paciente, lo atendía, Leorio parecía un hombre con problemas de paranoia quien a cada rato se asomaba para ver si el Kuruta había salido. Una vez que salió de la tienda con un bigote, una peluca y unos lentes poco convincentes, el mercader agradeció su compra y le deseó un buen día. Se apresuró a ponérselos frente a todo el mundo. Ahora Leorio tenía un espeso bigote, un afro y unos lentes grandes y ovalados, se vio en un espejo cercano y se convenció a sí mismo de que jamás lo reconocerían, ni siquiera su madre.

Kurapika, por su lado, salía de la tienda con un pequeño libro de poesía y otro no tan pequeño de Historia antigua. Sabía que la persona a quien esperaba se tardaría mucho si se distraía por allí, así que buscó una manera de entretenerse hasta su llegada. Un poco más animado, empezó a caminar rumbo al parque. Leorio lo seguía con un extraño caminar, al tiempo que acariciaba su bigote repetidas veces sin percatarse de que se movía de manera antinatural, dejando a su paso a más de un niño con un ligero trauma.

Kurapika sentía que lo perseguían y, por mucho que tratara de ocultar su Nen, podía percibirlo. Solo esperaba que no fuera ninguno de sus amigos, sino se tendrían que enfrentar a su ira, porque la tolerancia que tenía para pasar ese día, ya se había acabado. Giró en una estrecha calle que servía como atajo, era solitaria y oscura, por ello casi nadie transitaba por allí. Leorio iba a entrar pero no era tan tonto como para caer en la trampa de su astuto amigo, así que siguió de largo y, como a mitad de la cuadra, empezó a correr para interceptarlo al otro lado. Kurapika se percató que la persona que lo seguía no era tan descuidada, pensó en usar su cadena para ubicarlo, pero creyó que no era necesario, se las arreglaría sin usar el Nen. Consideraba aquella persecución una pérdida de tiempo así que le pareció inútil usar el Nen, había que ser realistas no lo consideraba una gran amenaza.

Leorio llegó a la calle por donde debía salir el joven. Se mezcló entre la concurrencia, era más que lógico que él se había dado cuenta de que lo seguía y entre la muchedumbre se lograría camuflar un poco. Desde su altura pudo ver cabezas de todos los colores, rosadas, verdes, negras, marrones, blancas, naranjas, rojas, moradas y, a lo lejos, se percató de la cabeza rubia que, suponía, era de su amigo. Corrió hasta alcanzarlo y fue allí donde se dio cuenta que Kurapika no tenía curvas y no andaba por allí con un short tan corto, se quedó embelesado viendo a la joven con corte de cabello muy parecido al del Kuruta. Se dio un golpe mentalmente, no podía defraudar a Gon quien había depositado su confianza en él. Pero, ya era tarde, había perdido al muchacho quien lo observaba desde un árbol, bastante divertido.

Suspiró decepcionado y emprendió su camino rumbo al parque recién abierto, tal vez lo encontraría allí. No se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en el perseguido. Kurapika creía haberlo reconocido, pero debía asegurarse y más aún saber sus motivos para estarlo siguiendo desde que salió de la habitación en el hotel, lo más probable era que Gon y Killua también estuviesen involucrados en aquella absurda "caza" si es que lo podía llamar así. Recordó aquel tonto juego de piedra, papel o tijera que estaban jugando, tal vez estaban decidiendo quién lo buscaría primero y si no recordaba mal, Leorio fue el primero en perder, de allí Killua y por último Gon. Basado en esa teoría, se dispuso a hacerle saber al hombre que ya lo había descubierto para que le informara a Killua que era su turno para seguirlo.

Finalmente, llegó al parque y decidió descansar recostado a un árbol. Aguzando la vista para ver si podía encontrar al muchacho. Sintió que una bellota le cayó con más fuerza que la generada por la gravedad. Subió la mirada para encontrarse con una ardilla que lo observaba con escrutinio. Prefirió ignorar el hecho, tal vez se le había caído cuando intentaba romperla. Entonces, otra bellota hizo de las suyas y le dio de lleno en la cara, era una segunda ardilla que lo miraba con reproche. Decidió no prestarle atención, tal vez era un error de cálculo, tal vez solo era eso, pero aun así estaba molesto. Pasaron unos segundos de una incómoda tranquilidad. De repente, dos bellotas le dieron en el hombro. Giró su mirada a las ardillas que lo observaban con ira genuina, así, la paciencia de la que disponía se vio acabada, estallando en un arranque de rabia.

-¡¿Qué demonios se creen?!- Gritó a los animales mientras que veía que toda una horda de ellos salía de la nada y amenazaban con molerlo a bellotazos.

A medida que le lanzaban bellotas, Leorio recogía o atrapaba las que podía y se las devolvía sin poderle atinar a una sola gracias a la agilidad del animalito. A ese paso, en medio de una guerra humano contra ardillas, su disfraz se vio arruinado y terminó en el suelo mientras su dueño seguía afanado en derrotar a los animales quienes le llevaban ya una gran ventaja.

-¡Son unos tramposos! Diecisiete contra uno es una gran trampa- Vociferó, ya dándose por vencido, caminó lejos del rango de lanzamiento para encontrarse con Kurapika que intentaba contener su risa; la sorpresa de Leorio no podía ser mayor, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observándolo?

-Nunca has escuchado que esas ardillas son muy territoriales- Expresó con naturalidad- Tienes que informarles que te acercarás antes de hacerlo para evitar que pase lo que a ti te ocurrió- Explicó, mirándolo fijamente, dándole una pista de cuál sería su próxima pregunta.

-No lo sabía- Admitió, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero debes admitir que son muy tramposas- Trató de evadir el tema que, estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro, comenzaría.

-Ahora lo importante- Dijo con una mirada amenazadora- ¿Qué hacías siguiéndome, Leorio? ¿No tienes tus propios asuntos? ¿O quieres que te ayude a encontrarlos?- Alzó su puño, bastante molesto.

-Tra- Tranquilo, Kurapika- Puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho en clara señal de derrota- Solo quería saber qué hacías cuando salías, si se trataba de algo peligroso o algo por el estilo- Inventó con facilidad.

-Bien- Relajó sus facciones- Dime, ¿Gon y Killua están en esto?

-Por supuesto que no, jamás dejaría que esos dos se arriesguen de la manera que yo lo hice- Aseguró, asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Le dio una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Ya, ya, cálmate Kurapika- Rió, nervioso y algo asustado, su amigo sí que era atemorizante- Sigue con tus cosas, yo me devolveré al hotel- Mencionó, dándose media vuelta mientras se alejaba.

-Así espero…- Soltó con un suspiro, regalándole una mirada inquisitiva, ahora le tocaría lidiar con Killua.

Leorio cuando se creyó ya bastante alejado del muchacho, tomó su celular y llamó a Gon, advirtiéndole que ya había sido descubierto y que lo más probable era que Kurapika pensara que él y Killua lo estaban siguiendo, así que debían andarse con cuidado. Y así, decidió ir a la biblioteca a hacer algo de su vida estudiando medicina.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Yoshihiro Togashi, a excepción del personaje que agregué para darle sentido a la trama.

**Atrapados x ¿Transformación? x Reanudando el plan**

Ya iban tres intentos con todas sus fuerzas para romper la pared, pero no lo lograba, se preguntaba de qué estaría hecha aquella pared como para no poder atravesarla con su Nen. Killua aún no llegaba, así que se sentó en el suelo, pensando qué hacer, pero no se le ocurría nada. Su teléfono vibró y se apresuró a contestarlo.

-Ya estoy del otro lado de la puerta, Gon, ¿Me escuchas?- Habló el chico con fuerza.

-Sí, Killua- Sonrió con alegría al escuchar su voz del otro lado, colgando la llamada, seguro que juntos lograrían destruir la pared.

-Dices que no puedes romperla- Meditó Killua mientras observaba el muro que, la verdad, no parecía tan duro como para no poder atravesarlo- Entonces, veamos si la puedo romper desde afuera.

Tampoco fue efectivo. Miró de nuevo el obstáculo, con rabia, no podía creer que no pudo destrozarlo, si no era la gran cosa… Era cierto que estaba recubierto de un poderoso Nen, pero esa no era ninguna excusa como para no poderlo destruir.

-¿Y si atacamos al mismo tiempo desde la puerta?- Propuso el de azules irises.

-Está bien, a la cuenta de tres- No perdían nada con intentarlo.

-Uno- Comenzó Killua.

-Dos.

-¡Tres!- Gritaron ambos al unísono mientras golpeaban la puerta.

Del lado de Gon no pasó nada, pero su sorpresa fue al ver la puerta abrirse, haciéndolo saltar para atrás. Killua lo miró con algo de burla.

-Si tan solo tenías que abrirla, Gon- Rió, el otro hizo un mohín.

-¡Te digo que no se abría!- Exclamó, bastante molesto.

-Pero ya lo está, salgamos de a…- Giró su vista a la puerta que yacía cerrada- Qué extraño…- Se acercó y giró el picaporte sin éxito alguno- ¡Maldición! Está cerrada- Se giró a ver a su amigo quien lo observaba de manera desafiante.

-¡Te dije que no la podía abrir!- Reclamó, tomándolo de la camiseta- Luego dices que soy yo el de pensamiento simple.

-Sí lo eres, que se cerrara sola no estaba en mis planes- Al ser más alto, se soltó de su agarre y lo tomó de la camiseta verde con fuerza, mirándolo molesto.

-¡Pero debiste haberlo previsto!- Clamó, inflando las mejillas.

-¡No soy un adivino, Gon! ¡En tal caso, tú debiste estar más atento de lo que ocurría a tu alrededor!- Acusó, apretando su mandíbula.

-¡Eso también aplica para ti!- Iban a empezar a discutir de verdad cuando una chillona voz los interrumpió.

-¡Oigan! ¡Tranquilos!- Gritó aquella fina voz proveniente de la nada- No pensé que se pusieran tan exaltados…- Se quejó y cambió su tono a uno más animado- Les daré una pista porque me cayeron bien- Killua y Gon no sabían si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer- En todo momento deben mantener la calma y el interruptor para salir de la habitación está en una de las baldosas del lugar, elijan bien- Rió y todo quedó en silencio nuevamente.

-¿En qué demonios habremos terminado?- Inquirió Killua- Dijo que mantengamos la calma… y también que hay un interruptor en la baldosa- Repitió pensando que era una trampa.

-¡Encontré uno, Killua!- Expresó con gran emoción Gon, al tiempo que sostenía la enorme pieza con sus brazos.

-¡No lo presiones!- Advirtió, alarmado- Si lo que dijo es cierto, debemos tener cuidado, recuerda que dijo que elijamos bien, tal vez hayan varios interruptores y no todos serán buenos…- Razonó, encontrando una baldosa despegada y alzándola- Aquí hay otro.

Ambos amigos se vieron indecisos. Gon, al notar que Killua estaba maquinando, decidió hablar:

-Entonces, ¿Cuál escogemos?- Lo miró con duda, sin saber qué hacer.

-Espera, Gon. Intentemos ver si hay otros, pongamos estas cosas en una esquina para que no estorben- Propuso, poniendo el enorme fragmento del suelo en una esquina de la estancia, claro, revisando si la de abajo estaba despegada por precaución.

Así lo hicieron, descubrieron, tres interruptores más, creando en ellos cinco dudas que no sabrían cómo responder, sus mentes estaban nubladas por su objetivo anterior: Investigar con quién estaba Kurapika.

-¿Cuál presionamos, Killua?- Gon se notaba más que agobiado y confundido.

-No sé- Mencionó irritado, mesando su cabello, no sabía qué clase de artimaña tendrían aquellos interruptores que no eran los correctos.

-Comienzo yo- Informó Gon viendo con recelo el rojo botón.

-¡No!- Detuvo su compañero- Yo lo hago, tengo más resistencia física que tú- Se interpuso en su camino, con el dedo en alto para presionar el botón, velando por la seguridad de su más preciado amigo.

-¡Yo lo haré!- Se negó neciamente el de cabello oscuro mientras deslizaba su mano con agilidad por debajo del brazo del otro.

Sin poder detenerlo, Killua lo siguiente que vio fue el dedo de ambos ocupando el botón. Asesinó con la mirada a su amigo quien no apartaba la vista del lugar.

-No ocurrió nada- Articuló Gon sin saber si fiarse de ello o alarmarse.

-Sí- Afirmó, esperando que algún tipo de navaja voladora saliera de la nada y empezara a perseguirlos- Bueno, ya podemos decir que ese no es. Déjame a mí este- Lo miró con seguridad, pero quedó anonadado de tan solo ver a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa, Killua? ¿Por qué me ves así?- Cuestionó, arqueando una ceja, dubitativo.

-Ti- tienes…- Llevó una mano a su boca, intentando no soltar una carcajada- ¡Tienes orejitas, Gon!- Señaló la cabeza del niño mientras reía con burla.

-¿Qué?- Habló, impresionado, tocando la parte superior de su cabeza, sintiendo la suavidad de las orejas que le habían salido de la nada- ¿Son de oso-zorro?- Dedujo, intentando verse, al no poder, buscó una respuesta en Killua.

-Así parece, Gon- Afirmó una vez que las había inspeccionado mejor.

-Killua- Llamó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro- Tú tienes bigotes de gato.

-¡¿Eh?!- Exclamó, abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal, tratando de ver aquello que no pensaba que le saldría tan pronto- Esto es raro…- Susurró, pensativo- Tal vez la trampa tras cada botón es que nos transformemos paulatinamente en animales…

-¡Ding, ding, ding!- Se escuchó de nuevo la misma voz- ¡Eres muy inteligente! Pero olvidaste decir que, a medida que se equivoquen y se conviertan en animales, perderán el razonamiento lógico propio del ser humano- Rió, alegre.

-¡Sal de allí!- Gritó el de blanco cabello- Cuando salga te buscaré y acabaré contigo- Amenazó, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

-Cálmate, Killua, no sirve de nada perder la cordura en este momento- Razonó Gon, preocupado por su amigo, no le gustaba que se exaltara demasiado, una vez Mito- san le había dicho que los sentimientos de tristeza, ira, rencor, no eran buenos como para estar albergados en el corazón humano.

-Tienes razón- Cedió, soltando un prolongado suspiro.

-Bien, yo presionaré el siguiente botón- Sonrió Gon y, sin siquiera esperar la opinión de su amigo, se apresuró a hundir el interruptor.

-Genial, Gon- Soltó con sarcasmo, esa situación lo estaba exasperando- Ahora tienes nariz de oso- zorro.

-¿En serio? Realmente no me siento extraño- Mencionó, mirando su nariz, esa situación lo divertía.

-Mi turno- Se relajó Killua al notar que su amigo no se lo estaba tomando tan mal como él, sabía que al final hallarían una forma de salir de ese apuro, después de todo, su amistad era capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo que se le interpusiera.

-¡Son orejas de gato!- Señaló con su dedo y una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, confiaba que nada malo ocurriría, su intuición se lo decía, y, cuando se trataba de una corazonada, sabía que podía fiarse de ello plenamente.

-No lo tomes así, Gon- Regañó- ¿Qué haremos si terminamos convertidos en animales, tal y como esa voz lo dijo?- Inquirió, alzando una ceja.

-No nos convertiremos en nada, Killua, estoy seguro que hallaremos una solución, por el momento solo podemos probar los botones- Tranquilizó, presionando el anaranjado interruptor y obteniendo una cola corta, esponjosa y marrón en sus posaderas como producto de ello.

-Es bonita- Se burló el otro, intentando mantener la calma tal y como se lo había pedido su compañero- Aquí voy, espero este nos saque de aquí- Al hundir el botón, una espesa cola blanca salió de la nada en sus asentaderas- Rayos, siento que con esto no llegaremos a ningún lado…- Bufó, sentándose en el suelo.

-Nada sirvió…- Susurró Gon, mientras giraba a ver a la puerta y escuchaba la aguda risa de la persona que los tenía atrapados.

-Pensemos, Gon- Propuso, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano, tirando de sus bigotes- Debe haber otro camino que no hemos tomado en cuenta…

Gon cerró los ojos, preguntándose cómo podrían salir de allí. Esperaba que Leorio estuviese siguiendo a Kurapika, cuando salieran, podrían retomar su "investigación", pero no valía la pena pensar en ello sin antes salir de allí. Habían presionado todos los botones, de eso estaba seguro, y habían revisado cada pieza de cerámica… Entonces, dio con una idea que creía bastante buena y podía ser la solución.

-Killua- Llamó, dándole a entender al otro que había descubierto algo- ¿Qué tal si presionamos todos a la vez?

-¡Claro!- El de blanco cabello captó la idea de inmediato- Es como un sistema de cerraduras, cada botón abre una y se cierra automáticamente si no se presiona otro botón. Entonces, si usamos los cinco…

-¡El mecanismo se abrirá de golpe y podremos salir!- Completó Gon con emoción- Yo me encargo de estos tres de acá- Señaló, mientras colocaba un pie cerca de uno y sus dos manos en los otros que estaban bastante próximos.

Killua se posicionó con un pie cerca del botón violeta y una mano, mucho más allá, del botón amarillo, estirándose lo más que podía.

-A la cuenta de tres- Comenzó Gon- Uno.

-Dos.

-¡Tres!- Y con ello, presionaron casi al mismo tiempo cada botón, una serie de cinco chasquidos se escuchó y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-¡Bien hecho!- Felicitó aquella voz, reconociendo que sus dos prisioneros eran bastante buenos.

Killua y Gon se sonrieron y salieron del lugar, animados. Había sido difícil pero algo era cierto, si los dos trabajaban juntos lograrían vencer a quien fuese.

-Gon, tus orejas, cola y nariz desaparecieron- Sonrió, dispuesto a seguir con la persecución de Kurapika.

-Las tuyas también- Habló, impresionado- ¿Qué tipo de Nen usaría esa persona?

-Lo más probable es que esa persona es de tipo de Nen controlador- Empezó Killua una explicación que se le había ocurrido al escuchar la pregunta de Gon- No nos estábamos convirtiendo en animales de manera literal, solo era una ilusión, cada botón que presionábamos, creaba una ilusión óptica que nos hacía creer que nos transformábamos en animales… Entonces, una vez que salimos, el rango que cubre la habilidad de esa persona terminó y la ilusión se desvaneció- Concluyó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Y por qué crees eso?- Cuestionó, no entendía de dónde él se había sacado toda esa teoría.

-Porque, siendo realistas, Gon, cuando te transformas debe ser doloroso, cada parte de tu cuerpo se verá modificada y la posición normal de tus huesos se volverá antinatural- Explicó como si de algo obvio se tratase.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Gon parecía un recipiente de dudas que necesitaba ser llenado con respuestas.

-Eso es fácil- Sonrió el niño- Cuando tenía unos seis años, Mike empezó a aullar y, sorprendentemente, alguien más le respondió, le pregunté a Illumi y no me supo dar una respuesta, luego insistí e insistí con Milluki, perdió la paciencia y me dijo que se trataba de un hombre lobo. Para aquel entonces no sabía qué eran, así que me puse a investigar y descubrí lo que te acabo de decir- Terminó muy convencido de que todo lo que había buscado era verdad.

-Entiendo,- Asintió con la cabeza y con ello una nueva duda surgió- pero, ¿Cómo explicas lo de la pared con Nen que no podíamos romper?

-Ah… Eso… Déjame pensar- Miró al cielo, meditabundo- Puede que fuesen dos personas, una era del tipo de Nen controlador y la otra de intensificación quien tan solo recubrió la pared con su Nen, reforzándola, lo que significa que la pared no era indestructible sino que el aura de esa persona era demasiado fuerte como para ser atravesada por cualquiera…

-¡Eres impresionante, Killua!- Aquel comentario hizo sonrojar al Zaoldyeck.

-¡No digas eso!- Reclamó, ya afuera de la casa abandonada que realmente era la base secreta de un grupo para realizar ese tipo de bromas inofensivas, intentando ocultar su prominente rubor.

Gon rió y regresó su mirada a su teléfono al sentirlo vibrar. Contestó, preguntándose si Leorio ya había descubierto quién era la joven que acompañaba a Kurapika. Lamentablemente, la noticia que le tenía él no era la que esperaba, pero aun así no perdió el optimismo que lo caracterizaba.

-Ya descubrió a Leorio- Comunicó, viendo con seriedad a su amigo- Quedamos los dos para descubrir si esa chica no tiene malas intenciones.

-Hay que ser idiota…- Sacudió la cabeza, sin poderse creer que lo hubiesen descubierto tan rápido- ¡Pongámonos en marcha!- Exclamó con energías renovadas.

Así, ambos chicos se encaminaron al parque con el fin de proteger a su preciado amigo de una posible amenaza sin siquiera imaginarse la reacción de Kurapika al enterarse de sus verdaderos motivos para que lo siguieran. Confiando en que todo saldría bien, decidieron seguir las corazonadas que marcaban su caminar.

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será el final.**

**Sobre la explicación del Nen, si hay algún error háganmelo saber porque no estaba muy segura si los tipos que puse estarían acorde con las habilidades de esas personas, eso es todo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Hasta entonces ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Yoshihiro Togashi, a excepción del personaje que agregué para darle sentido a la trama.

**Señor Choco- Robot x Explicaciones x Amigos**

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y tenía hambre, pero algo le decía que se quedara allí hasta que la joven con quien se había citado llegase. Las corazonadas no eran lo suyo, pero, por esa vez, prefería quedarse esperando que arriesgarse a que la muchacha se perdiese de nuevo. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan despistado, pero la situación ameritaba de sus servicios, por muy extraña que fuese la forma de pago.

-Hola- Escuchó la voz de la chica a sus espaldas, se giró para verla y "saludarla".

-Te estuve esperando por una hora y no llegabas- Pronunció, algo irritado- ¿Qué hacías?

-Ya te dije que no sabía dónde estaba el parque…- Se excusó, soltando un suspiro- Entonces, tuve que pedir explicaciones a media ciudad para llegar aquí, ¿Entiendes cuán grande fue mi sacrificio? Eso amerita una buena paga- Sonrió, ignorando cuánto había hecho exasperar al rubio.

-¡No te pagaré nada!- Exclamó, casi que exhalando humo por la nariz.

-Entonces, no te ayudaré con lo que necesitas- Sonrió con gran tranquilidad- El que sale perdiendo eres tú.

Kurapika cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse con resultados satisfactorios. Dirigió su mirada a la de ella y, con seriedad, le preguntó cuánto tendría que pagarle por ese día, ya habían pasado tres días desde que empezó a cobrarle.

-Ya sabes, solo cien mil- Dijo con tranquilidad, Kurapika se puso lívido y preparó mentalmente a su bolsillo para pagar esa cantidad de dinero- Venga, no me mires así, lo que tengo es muy valioso, solo pocos lo tienen, siéntete afortunado de que no te cobre más.

-¿De qué hablan, Gon?- Cuestionó Killua, al no poder escuchar nada y saber que su amigo tenía muy buen oído.

-Esa chica le dice a Kurapika que le va a cobrar cien mil por algo… Pero no sé qué- A Killua se le subió toda la sangre a la cara y empezaba a creer que un hilillo de sangre empezaría a escurrir por su nariz, Gon le dedicó una mirada cándida- ¿Sabes de qué se trata?

-No, Gon- Se negó, recobrando su color pálido- Lo único que podemos hacer es seguirlos y averiguar qué es lo que oculta Kurapika.

-Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos primero?- Preguntó, resignado a pagar aquel exorbitante monto.

-Mmm… Te parece si vamos a un restaurant, hace hambre- Sugirió al escuchar los rugidos del estómago de su acompañante.

-Pero, ¿No tiene que pagarle?- Se preguntó Gon más para sí que para su amigo.

-Tal vez le pague después de que le dé lo que necesita- Se encogió de hombros el otro, poniéndose en marcha para seguirlo.

-Eso significa que no es su novia- Afirmó Gon, es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio le cobraría a su novio por algo?

-Ni su amiga- Regresó a mirarlo el otro, con firmeza.

-Si lo dices de esa manera suena muy preocupante…- Mencionó, arqueando las cejas- Debemos confiar que Kurapika elije muy bien quiénes son sus aliados, estoy seguro que ella no es ningún peligro para él- Dijo con un optimismo inquebrantable.

-Si tú lo dices…- Sacudió los hombros, dándole un golpecito al niño para que no dejara de ver a su objetivo.

Siguieron a Kurapika siendo meticulosos respecto a lo que hacían, a diferencia de Leorio quien, como recordarán, por perder de vista al Kuruta no le pudo seguir el paso. No sabían qué rayos estaban haciendo, ya que después de ir al restaurant, fueron a un zoológico, de ahí a un centro comercial, luego a una tienda de electrónicos y, en ese momento, estaban en una biblioteca.

-Entremos, Gon- Empujó Killua.

Gon terminó de bruces en el suelo y con un leve gritito hizo dar a conocer su dolor, ganándose una mirada de odio genuino por parte de la bibliotecaria quien emanaba un aura bastante parecida al de la mujer del ascensor en el Coliseo del Cielo. Gon se puso de pie, con las mejillas infladas, dispuesto a darle pelea a su amigo por haberlo tratado así, pero antes de que hiciera algo, él tiró de su camiseta hasta esconderlo tras una biblioteca, ya que había visto a Kurapika muy cerca de ellos.

-Gon, no hagas tanto ruido…- Regañó, haciéndose el inocente a sabiendas que él había sido el que había hecho que casi los descubrieran.

El chico solo gruñó, sabía que en una biblioteca no se debía hablar alto y no era muy común para él el romper las reglas, por mucho que Killua lo estuviese molestando.

-¿Crees que nos vio?- Cuestionó, asomándose un poco, dejando ver su oscuro cabello.

-Tal vez- Articuló Killua sin afán de inquietar al otro, cosa que no logró.

-Kurapika, alguien nos lleva siguiendo desde hacer buen rato…- Se quejó la muchacha, leyendo con bastante concentración una novela.

-Sí, no les prestes atención yo me encargo de ellos- Susurró sin apartar la vista del libro que leía con afán.

-Pero es que me molesta que me persigan… ¿Acaso los conoces?- Inquirió, cerrando el libro de golpe.

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho varias veces- Respondió sin desviar la mirada de las letras frente a él- Sí, son mis amigos… Deben estar preocupados por razones que desconozco como para que me anden siguiendo, pero, -La giró a ver con una mesurada sonrisa, cosa rara en él- tengo un plan para descubrirlos y necesito de tu ayuda para ello.

-Supongo que, mientras sea divertido, te ayudaré, pero ten en cuenta que esto será cargado a tu cuenta- Dijo con gran despreocupación.

-Eres una oportunista- Gruñó.

-No te molestes, Kurapika, sé feliz- Rió, animada- Dime de qué se trata tu plan.

-¡Mira, Gon!- Llamó la atención Killua, casi sin poderse creer que su amigo estuviese leyendo un libro con tanto afán- Ya salieron… Se tardaron mucho- Se quejó, exhalando un suspiro.

-No te quedes ahí, vamos- Exclamó con emoción, Killua no supo en qué momento se le había adelantado.

Siguieron a Kurapika y a la chica cuyos servicios no sabían cuáles eran. Killua empezaba a creer que Kurapika no era tan maduro como pensaba, ya que contratar a una muchacha para que simulara ser su novia era caer muy bajo, eso suponía puesto que habían visitado muchos lugares. Bueno, con eso en mente, había perdido todo el respeto que le guardaba profundamente al joven.

-Killua, ¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó al verlo tan sumergido en sus cavilaciones.

-Nada en especial, solo me preguntaba por qué Kurapika está con esa chica- Respondió, empezando a pensar todo tipo de cosas terribles acerca del Kuruta.

-Yo creo que la necesita para que le consiga una identidad falsa para así buscar al Genei Ryodan sin que lo logremos contactar- Soltó bastante serio, dejando al Zaoldyeck anonadado.

-Creo que estás exagerando- Habló, sin poder creer que aquel pensamiento saliera de la cabecita testaruda de Gon.

-Bueno, es solo una idea- Le sonrió, esmerándose en darle a entender que todo estaría bien, que no creía mucho en lo que había dicho, solo había sido un miedo que había invadido su fuero interno.

-Como sea, Gon, no debemos perderlos de vista- Advirtió al verlos girar en una esquina.

Pasaron unos minutos caminando, el sol ya se había ocultado tras un alto edificio, dando entrada a la luna y sus fieles acompañantes, las estrellas. Iban por la acera de una avenida, Killua sabía muy bien a dónde llevaba aquel camino y no podía ocultar su creciente felicidad.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera, Killua?- Cuestionó, extrañado, no era normal verlo tan sonreído.

-Yo no estoy sonriendo- Negó con seguridad, a pesar de que las comisuras de su boca dijeran todo lo contrario.

-¡Claro que sí lo haces! Sabes algo que yo no, así que dilo- Exigió, arrugando el entrecejo.

Killua soltó una risita entre malvada y pícara.

-Gon, ¿me prestas algo de dinero?- Pidió con aquella rara sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Para qué? Tú tienes tu dinero- Sí, Gon solía ponerse a la defensiva cuando de dinero se trataba.

-Vamos, Gon, solo préstame- El niño se le lanzó encima para registrar sus bolsillos mientras el otro se defendía ante ese supuesto préstamo que debía hacerle, aunque parecía más bien un asalto.

Kurapika rió muy suavemente al escuchar el alboroto que armaban los chicos, desde hace buen rato ya estaba cien por ciento seguro de que eran sus dos buenos amigos, así que con más seguridad prosiguió en su plan.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Cuestionó la muchacha quien miraba de soslayo a su acompañante.

-A la fábrica del Señor Choco-Robot- Contestó con una sonrisa de tan solo imaginarse la cara de sus dos amigos cuando entraran en el establecimiento, eso sería todo un desastre tratándose de Killua y su obsesión por ese dulce en particular.

-No sabía que Kurapika guardara ese tipo de gustos- Opinó, dubitativa.

-Es parte del plan- Fue lo único que dijo, ella asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró para no perder el paso rápido del muchacho.

Llegaron a la enorme fábrica pintada de color rojo con el enorme logo en la entrada. Killua no podía estar más emocionado y más cuando había logrado quitarle el dinero a su amigo quien, a diferencia de él, empezaba a tener un tic en el ojo, recordando sucesos pasados con el dulce favorito de Killua y dinero, sucesos que había preferido olvidar.

-Tienes que estar concentrado en nuestra misión, Killua- Recordó Gon con gesto severo.

-Sí, lo que digas, Gon- Lo ignoró, disfrutando de todos los sentimientos que emergían desde lo más profundo de su ser- ¡Entremos!- Gon no pudo reclamar nada ya que Kurapika también entraba a la fábrica.

Apenas pusieron un pie adentro, una mujer de cabello negro y alegres ojos marrones los saludó, invitándolos a hacer un tour por la fábrica y ¡descubrir la magia tras el señor choco-robot! No tuvieron de otra más que aceptar, mejor dicho, Gon no tuvo de otra más que aceptar al ver que Kurapika empezaba el recorrido con la curiosidad marcada en sus ojos.

No hay palabras para explicar la emoción que sentía Killua al ver aquel paraíso, lo cierto era que no sería fácil sacarlo de allí… Gon escuchaba la explicación de la mujer, eso no significaba que no tuviera un ojo puesto sobre Kurapika. El joven Zaoldyeck ponía completa atención a las palabras de la anfitriona, cosa que hizo que Kurapika se deshiciera de uno más.

-Así que usan cacao puro para la elaboración- Opinó el Kuruta poniendo atención en los ingredientes usados- Pero… Hoy en día no es más factible mezclarlo con otros químicos- Mencionó con naturalidad, a pesar de que la mujer que los estaba guiando lo tomó como una ofensa.

-Como ya le dije, nos importa más la calidad que cualquier otra cosa- Por mucho que lo intentara no sonó amable.

-Te recomiendo que no le preguntes nada- Susurró la muchacha mientras veía cómo una enorme máquina se encargaba de empaquetar los dulces.

Al poco rato, ambas mujeres encargadas del "tour" los dejaron para que disfrutaran de su visita. Killua se fue a observar con asombro una y otra vez el proceso de elaboración. Por otro lado, Gon se había ido a la tienda de regalos y había comprado unas gafas negras y había tomado un panfleto que contenía el mapa de la ciudad, se sentó en una silla simulando leerlo mientras le seguía el rastro a Kurapika. El joven rubio acompañaba a la chica alrededor de la fábrica, hubo un punto donde se quedó parada observando con fascinación cómo corría el chocolate líquido para luego ser puesto en moldes que le daban su peculiar forma.

Gon alzó la vista para ver si Killua no estaba hundido en el mar de chocolate o cualquier otro tipo de cosa excéntrica de la cual él creía capaz al chico, pero lo alarmó mucho más notar que Kurapika se acercaba peligrosamente al niño. Exaltado, se puso de pie, deshaciéndose de sus gafas cuadradas y enormes, y, de un salto y una pirueta digna de un gimnasta, terminó al lado del Zaoldyeck.

-Killua, Kurapika viene- Advirtió tirando de su brazo como si de eso dependiera su vida, pero el otro no lo escuchaba, aún seguía preguntándose todo tipo de cosas sobre la elaboración y si al salir podría comprar todo lo que quisiera y es que no había comido casi ningún dulce desde hace mucho y desde hace mucho más no probaba al señor choco-robot.

Gon ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza dejar atrás a su amigo, ambos iban a enfrentarse a Kurapika juntos, lo único que le quedaba era fingir demencia una vez que se acercara. El Kuruta miró a Gon con una sonrisa, a pesar de haber varios metros entre ellos, podía ver con facilidad que el niño sudaba frío y había optado por ignorarlo olímpicamente. Le indicó a su acompañante que le esperase ahí, pero, cuando justo creyó que todo le había salido según lo planeado, ambos chicos empezaron a correr a una velocidad exorbitante.

-¡Hay que alcanzarlos!- Exclamó algo alterado.

La muchacha no hizo más que lo que él le pedía, después de todo, se estaba divirtiendo y hacía algo diferente a lo que solía.

Gon y Killua salieron de la fábrica, aun en contra del último, pero no podía poner lo personal sobre lo que era su "deber". Ambos corrieron como si de desquiciados se tratasen por media ciudad, causando pánico en los ciudadanos que tan solo veían sombras difusas, empezaban a creer que, al no ir al templo de la ciudad, los dioses se habían molestado y comenzaban a cobrar venganza enviándoles a tropas de espíritus desconformes y errantes para agobiar sus tranquilas vidas. Entonces, con ese pensamiento en mente, la mayoría de los habitantes se encaminaron al templo, atiborrándolo de ofrendas y dándole mantenimiento.

Después de varias horas de persecución, Gon y Killua terminaron exhaustos junto a una enorme fuente adornada con grifos de piedra alzados en dos patas.

-Creo que los logramos perder- Opinó Killua girándose a su amigo.

-Sí, eran muy buenos, creí que no lo lograríamos- Soltó entre jadeos y se echó en el agua cristalina de la fuente como si de una piscina se tratase.

-Gon, por lo menos debiste quitarte la ropa- Regañó al imaginárselo, minutos más tarde, tiritando de frío y estornudando.

-Necesitaba refrescarme…- Se excusó con una risita mientras el Zaoldyeck se limitaba a mirarlo atentamente.

No había ni un solo transeúnte, el ambiente era bastante silencioso, tan tranquilo que parecía irreal. El cielo estaba adornado por la enorme luna llena, Killua alzó su mirada para admirarla un rato, le traía tantos recuerdos… Ambos estaban entrando a un estado de paz interna cuando de repente…

-Los encontré- Casi silabeó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Killua sintió su sangre bajarse hasta sus pies. Gon, por otro lado, empezó a hundirse en el agua como si de una roca se tratase, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas levemente, presas de un extraño sentimiento de vergüenza que emergía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-¡Kurapika! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!- Profirió Killua con una enorme sonrisa fingida mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro como si de hace años de no verse se tratara- Mira, ¡hasta novia te has conseguido!- Y seguía con su sobreactuación que lo hacía ver más sospechoso de lo que ya era.

-No somos novios- Espetó la muchacha, bastante molesta, era poco profesional tener una relación amorosa con un cliente.

-¡¿Entonces qué eres de Kurapika?!- Gritó la inconfundible voz de Leorio, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

-No me digan que por eso era que me seguían…- Susurró, intentando ignorar la discusión que tenían la muchacha y el hombre. Dirigió sus azules orbes a los marrones de Gon, sabía que él no le mentiría con tanta facilidad como lo haría Killua- Entonces, ¿Por qué me seguían?

-Solo… Solo queríamos saber quién era ella- Empezó a explicar- Creíamos que podías estar en peligro y… no podíamos permitir que salieras lastimado- Gon sentía que le estaba confesando una travesura a Mito- san.

-¿Y qué les hizo pensar eso?- Siguió con su interrogatorio, sí, había elegido bien en preguntarle al niño de cabello puntiagudo.

-Es que…- Se giró a Killua- Pensamos que podría estarte controlando, porque Leorio dijo que tu actitud no era normal cerca de ella- Musitó, no tenía pensado echarle la culpa a Killua de sus apresuradas y pesimistas deducciones.

-¡Cállate!- Gritó la joven lanzándole un zapato al de lentes para girarse a ver a los otros tres- ¿Por qué creyeron que mi Nen es de tipo controlador?- Dijo casi a modo de reclamo- Yo soy del tipo que materializa, confundan pero no ofendan- Definitivamente, ella estaba muy orgullosa de pertenecer a ese tipo y odiaba que siquiera insinuaran que era de otro.

-¿Y cómo rayos íbamos a saber eso?- Bufó Killua cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué dijiste, mocoso?- Se giró a verlo, sus ojos centelleaban ira, movió con rapidez sus manos y logró capturar los cachetes del niño, empezando a contorsionarlos a su antojo mientras el otro intentaba zafarse y Leorio se unía a la pelea.

Kurapika suspiró, sabía a la perfección que eso ocurriría cuando se conocieran (Si es que hubiesen llegado a hacerlo), pero las condiciones habían sido poco favorables. Le sonrió a Gon y dijo con amabilidad y un tono de voz suave y calmada.

-Gon, somos amigos, pudiste haberme preguntado, no tenía ningún problema en contestarte- Vio cómo el niño se sentaba en la superficie de la fuente, atento a sus palabras- La próxima vez, no dudes en preguntarme, sabes que confío en ustedes y sería incapaz de decirles algo que no fuera cierto- Y, con esas palabras, posó su mano en la cabeza de Gon con ternura.

-No te preocupes, Kurapika, no volverá a pasar- Aseguró con una sonrisa y mirada convincentes- Entonces, ¿Por qué la habías contratado?- Cuestionó cuando la duda emergió en su cabeza súbitamente.

-Ah…- Articuló, pensativo mientras que los otros tres dejaban de pelear para prestar atención a sus palabras- Hace poco fue tu cumpleaños y no te había regalado nada, así que pensé que información acerca del paradero de Ging podría servirte de gran ayuda- Explicó con serenidad, cuestionándose la reacción de Killua, quien tenía la cara bastante ruborizada al ver que sus especulaciones cochambrosas eran erradas, y Leorio, quien miraba con incredulidad a su amigo, se habían preocupado por nada.

Gon no podía estar más feliz, después de tanto buscar, por fin conseguía una pista que lo llevara junto a su padre. Era uno de los mejores regalos que le habían dado hasta ese momento. Debido a la gran alegría que albergaba, pensó que era lo más adecuado derrocharla con sus amigos. Con una sonrisa pícara se giró a Killua quien lo miró, dubitativo; sin esperárselo, se vio empapado cuando Gon le lanzó agua con ambas manos, él, sin dudarlo, le devolvió el ataque.

-Entonces, Kurapika, ¿Por qué, si la habías contratado para que te dijera eso, estaban paseando por toda la ciudad?- Inquirió Leorio viendo a los chicos quienes detuvieron el juego para escuchar la respuesta.

-Eso es porque- Empezó a decir la muchacha con una sonrisa- a mí no me gusta que me den dinero, pienso que es mejor gastarlo con mis contratantes, es decir, mató dos pájaros de un tiro, consigo nuevos amigos y memorias irremplazables, para mí, es una buena forma de gastar el dinero- Concluyó, asintiendo con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Entonces, ¿Le cobrabas mediante citas?- Pronunció Killua con malicia.

-¡No!- Chilló, sonrojada- ¿Acaso tú sales con tu amigo y piensas que es una cita?- Refutó, algo alterada, no sabía qué rayos le pasaba a ese niño por la cabeza.

-Pero no es lo mismo- Apoyó Gon con seguridad- Cuando un chico y una chica salen es porque…

-Bueno, suficiente con este tema- Interrumpió Kurapika, sin poder distinguir si eso se trataba de un sueño o de la realidad y es que todo era tan extraño…

Gon y Killua empezaron a jugar de nuevo, Leorio intentó separarlos, pero ambos hicieron una alianza silenciosa y lo atacaron sin piedad. Leorio, bastante molesto porque habían arruinado su traje, decidió vengarse, uniéndose así al juego. Al poco tiempo, la chica se despidió de todos, diciéndole a Kurapika que se vieran mañana para así decirle la información que tenía sobre el paradero del hombre, agradeció el día a los cuatro amigos y partió rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Kurapika sonrió a sus tres amigos, ellos siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa, debía admitirlo, se había conseguido unos maravillosos amigos y no haría nada para cambiarlos y tampoco para lastimarlos porque ellos le brindaban una razón, a parte de la venganza, para seguir viviendo, ellos le brindaban una luz a cada día. Esas tres peculiares personas se preocupaban por su bienestar, brindándole un sentimiento de satisfacción al saberse querido por las personas que él también quería.

-Kurapika- Llamaron los tres al unísono, él se giró a prestarles atención con sus brillantes ojos azules, en tan solo un instante, los tres le lanzaron agua para unirlo al juego, aunque eso no le gustó al muchacho, cosa que se reflejó en su expresión, en lo profundo de su corazón, habitaba un sentimiento de júbilo genuino.

* * *

**Espero les haya agradado y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo ^^**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
